


Embers and Envelopes

by Kelly_Namikaze



Series: Adam's Song [4]
Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Overworking, Possible Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelly_Namikaze/pseuds/Kelly_Namikaze
Summary: Jason left his message for Tim, and he works through it in his own way.





	Embers and Envelopes

Tim had been at his desk for going on thirty hours now. Tam had tried many times to move him, but he insisted that there was work to be done. He had been buried in his work since Friday. _The night where his brother had been found, trying to take his own life._ He ignored the fact that he would be meeting with Jason right now, if he hadn't.

 _No_. He wasn't thinking about that.

Tim hadn't listened to the voicemail more than once, the message already committed to memory. It haunted him whenever he tried to sleep.

He ignored his phone that sat with the phone app open.

\--------

“Hey, replacement. Sorry to let you know, but I won't be able to get you that info you wanted for Sunday. It'll be in the penthouse, you know the one. Anyways, I've got a lot to say to you Timmy, so strap in.”

“First and foremost, I'm sorry for trying to kill you, you didn't deserve that. You were just a kid trying to glue the fractured being that is B back together. I should have left you alone, not gotten you involved. I know you don't hate me for that, but I do. Hate myself for that, I mean. I can't hate you, not anymore. You tried so hard to get me back into the fold, arguably harder than Goldie did. In fact, you did. I can't thank you enough for that. You had no reason to help, but you did.”

“And that's more than I could ever ask for, or even think to deserve.”

“Second off, I would like to tell you that you need to take better care of yourself. Everyone can see it, baby bird, the way you're always drooping after patrol, the bags under your eyes. Don't do that to yourself, you don't need that.”

“Tim, I would still be in a hate filled hole if it weren't for you. I mean, I still am, but to a much smaller extent. I still can't believe that you tried. I know I'm repeating myself, but I'm still amazed that you did. I'm glad that you're Robin número tres, and you know what? I think you were the best one. Of the males of course, Blondie kicks your ass.”

“Speaking of her, get your act together! You two totally like each other, just kiss already! I'm sick of the looks you two send each other, it's pretty much sickening. Just know that if you hurt her, I'll kick your ass, no matter where I am.”

“So, this is goodbye Tim. I'm sorry that you're getting a voicemail, I can't exactly do this in person. You'd no doubt try to stop me. You're good like that. So, keep on being alive, if I see you dead within the next twenty years, I will kill you. You can keep my fantasy novels, give the classics to Demonbrat. His classic literature is lacking. Anyways, I guess I'll see you on the other side, Timbo.”

\---------

Tam came back three hours later, to try and get him to sleep, even if she wasn't successful yet. She quietly opened the door, and stopped at the sight in front of her.

Tim sat in his chair, slumped over the desk, his face in an open book. Tam slinked closer, trying to identify the book. She lifted the side that his head wasn't resting on, and saw the title.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

On the other side of the cover, in perfect handwriting, was _Property of Jason Peter Todd_. The rest of the series rested on the corner of his desk. Shaking her head, she exited the room, clicking the door shut.

She left him to sleep.


End file.
